Diamond (Pokémon Adventures)
Diamond (or otherwise known as Dia) is a character from the manga loosely based on Pokémon series of video games, Pokémon Adventures. ''He plays a major part in the Diamond & Pearl arc and the Platinum arc. Background Diamond is born in Twinleaf Town, where he lived with his neighbor and best friend Pearl. Diamond and Pearl had a dream of becoming a comedy duo where Diamond plays as the stooge, after seeing the world famous comedy duo Abbot Clef & Costello Jiggly. In the beginning of the Diamond & Pearl arc so do they enter a comedian tournament for youngsters, which they won. After winning the tournament so did they get their prize mixed up with an envelope from Professor Rowan and because of this unknowingly became bodyguards of Platinum, believing that they were on a reality TV-show in which she was the host of, guiding them around Sinnoh. Powers & Abilities * '''Clever' Pokémon * Lax: '''Lax is Diamond's Munchlax and first Pokémon. Munchlax has fur which he can fill with berries and items as much as he please Lax has a Impish nature reflecting that of Diamond's personality which raises his physical defense while lowering his special attack. Lax's moveset is: ** '''Tackle: '''A weak physical normal-type attack. ** '''Fling: '''A physical dark-type attack in which the user throws its item at the target. ** '''Rollout: A physical rock type attack that gets stronger the longer it is used. ** 'Lick: '''A weak physical ghost-type attack which has 30% chance to paralyze the target. * '''Tru: '''A Torterra given to diamond indirectly by Professor Rowan. Tru has the ability Overgrow which increase the power of his grass-type attack when he is heavily damage. Tru has a relaxed nature which increase his physical defense while it decrease his speed. Tru is currently at level 60 and his known moves are: ** '''Razor Leaf: '''A physical grass-type attack which has a higher chance of making a critical hit. ** '''Diamond's Special Mach One-an-Only: '''Diamond has been able to control the number of leafs from Razor Leaf and by decreasing the number of leafs to one will increase its speed to a supersonic level and power. ** '''Tackle: '''A weak physical normal-type attack. ** '''Stealth Rock: '''A move that throws rock at the battlefield, which will become airborne and attack any incoming enemies. They have been shown to be able to be use as platforms. ** '''Earthquake: '''A strong physical ground-type attack that hits everyone grounded in the close vicinity. ** '''Wood Hammer: '''A powerful grass-type attack that the user takes recoil from. ** '''Giga Drain: '''A special grass-type attack where the user gains a part of what the target got damaged. ** '''Withdraw: '''A move that increase the physical defense. ** '''Crunch: '''A physical ark-type attack that may lower the target's physical defense. * '''Don: '''A Bastiodon given to Diamond by Byron. Don has the ability Sturdy which makes him immune against OHKO attacks and makes him survive on one HP if he gets hit by an attack that would otherwise kill him when he is at full health. Don has a careful nature which increases his special defense while decreasing his special attack. He is currently at level 48 and holds a metal coat which raises his power of steel-type attacks. His known moves are: ** '''Iron Head: '''A physical steel-type attack which has a chance to flinch the target. ** '''Metal Burst: '''A move that damage 150% of what the user just got damaged. ** '''Iron Tail: '''A strong physical steel-type attack with poor accuracy that may lower the target's physical defense. * '''Kit: '''Kit is a Lickilicky that was caught by Diamond as a Lickitung. Kit has the ability Own Tempo which prevent him from being confused. Kit has a bold nature Which raises his physical defense while lowering his physical attack and is currently at level 53. His known moves are: ** '''Rollout: '''A physical rock-type attack that gets stronger after every consecutive hit. ** '''Dig: '''A physical ground type attack where the user digs itself under the ground and then attacks the target from underground. ** '''Power Whip: '''A very strong physical attack with poor accuracy. ** '''Wring Out: '''A special normal-type attack that's power depends on how much the target's HP. The more HP the stronger the move is. ** '''Me First: '''A move that copies the attack that the target will use. * '''Moo: '''A Mamoswine given to Diamond by Platinum. Moo has the ability Thick Fat which halves the damage from fire-type and ice-type attacks. He is currently level 65 and has a hasty nature. His known moves are Blizzard and Ice Fang. Blizzard being a very strong special ice-type attack with poor accuracy and has a small chance of freezing the target. And Ice Fang being a physical ice-type that may freeze the target. * '''Reg: '''Reg is a legendary Pokémon known as Regigigas that choose Diamond as his trainer under the final battle with Cyrus. Reg has the ability Slow Start which halves its physical attack and speed for a while when beginning a battle, though those negative effects has never been shown in the manga. Reg has a Lax nature which increase his physical defense while lowering his special defense and it is currently at level 75. its only known move is Crush Grip which is a physical normal-type attack which is stronger the more HP the target has. * 'Rotom: '''A Rotom that Diamond befriended. Rotom has the ability Levitate that makes it immune to ground-type attacks and it has the ability to take control over electronic items. Its only known move(In its normal form) are Thunder Shock. Thunder Shock is a weak special electric-type attack that may paralyze the target. Equipment * '''Pokédex: '''A digital encyclopedia that holds information about all Pokémon around the world. * '''Updated Pokétch: '''A digital watch a variate of apps, including a dosing machine. * '''Wash: '''A washing machine that Rotom can take control of, making it Rotom-Wash, where it gains the move Hydro Pump. Hydro Pump is a very strong special water-type attack with poor accuracy. * '''Heater: '''A Heater that Rotom can take control of, making it Rotom-Heat, where it gains the move Overheat. Overheat is a very strong special fire-type attack that greatly lowers the user's special attack. * '''Fan: '''A fan that Rotom can take control of, making it Rotom-Fan, where it gains the move Air Slash. Air Slash is a special flying-type move that may flinch the target. * '''Freezer: '''A freezer that Rotom can take control of, making it Rotom-Frost, where it gains the move Blizzard. * '''Mow: '''A mow that Rotom can take control of, making it Rotom-Mow, where it gains the move Leaf Storm. Leaf Storm is a very strong special grass-type attack that greatly lowers the user's special attack. Feats Strength * Tru broke through a wall of rock as Grotle together with Chimler's and Platinum's Empoleon's middle forms. (PS350) * Don as Shieldon could lift and throw Kit as a Licketung. (PS390) * Kit lifted Tru, Don as a Shieldon and Diamond while confused. (PS392) * Kit crush one of Saturn's Drones. (PS393) * Reg could uphold the fight between Dialga and Palkia. (PS416) * Rotom could freeze and destroy Tru's leaf before it hit it (PS430) * Reg could lift and throw Giratina. (PS434) * Reg could defeat Heatran. (PS440) Durability * Diamond, Tru(as Grotle) and Lax took Cyrus's Magnezone's and Probopass's Magnet Bombs. (PS369) * Don Blocked an attack from a Steelix as a Shieldon. (PS379) * Tru and Kit fell into Lake Verity from an aircraft of Team Galactic. * Diamond could take multiple attacks from Rotom. (PS430) * Diamond have been able to control two different legendary Pokémon, with Rotom being treated as a legendary. * Rotom could freeze and destroy Tru's leaf before it reached it. (PS431) Speed * Tru's Diamond special mach one-and-only hit an opponent's Vespiquen before they could even react. (PS381) * Reg could dodge and counter a surprise attack from Heatran. (PS432) Skills * Could shot a drone out of the sky with Diamond's Special Mach One-and-Only. (PS382) Weaknesses * '''Docile: '''While not at all dumb, so is Diamond rather docile and lacking some common-sense. * '''Lacking Speed: '''Most of his Pokémon are rather bulky(with the expedition being Rotom), which means that they suffer in the speed department. * '''Fighting-type Attacks: '''Five out of the seven Pokémon of Diamond is weak to fighting-type attacks. Six dependent on which form Rotom is in. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Child Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists